


The Probability of Our Bond

by Humanity_is_Dean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Aunt Charlie, Big Brother Gabriel, Bobby Lives, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic, Fluff, Gabriel Lives, Gen, Hunting, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Overprotective Castiel, Parents Castiel & Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Resurrection, The Darkness - Freeform, Uncle Sam, angel /human baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4899988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanity_is_Dean/pseuds/Humanity_is_Dean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was delivered to us on May 20, only a few weeks after Sammy’s birthday. She was 19 inches, 5 pounds and 16 ounces with green  eyes and brown hair. That’s all Gabriel said before he left was that , and  she was ours; she was half angel and half human, and he would be back in a few days to better explain things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is my new fic. I'm really excited for it. I hope you guys enjoy it.

Chapter 1: The Delivery

 

She was delivered to them on May 20, only a few weeks after Sam’s birthday. She was 19 inches, 5 pounds and 16 ounces with green eyes and brown hair. That’s all Gabriel said before he left was that , and she was theirs; she was half angel and half human, and he would be back in a few days to better explain things.

Before Gabriel left, he placed her in Cas’ arms. Cas just gasped when he looked down at her, and hugged her closer to himself. He looked up at Des. with his wide eyes and called his name. Dean came around to his side and placed a hand on his shoulder. Dean cautiously asked, “What is it, Cas? Who is she? Why did Gabriel give us to her?”

Castiel turned his head to get a better look at Dean, his blue eyes meeting Dean’s green. “Dean, this child is ours.”

“What the Hell?! How can we have a baby? We're two guys!” The righteous man’s semi-yelling didn't quite wake the baby, but she did stir a bit

“First of all, Dean, I'm an angel of the Lord. While I might not have most of grace, I'm still an angel meaning I have no gender,” Cas said giving his human one of the most annoyed looks Dean has have ever seen on the angel. “Dean. Angels and humans can mate and reproduce. But the human is always a female. The angel doesn't have to be in a male vessel, but the human does have to be female. Angels can't carry children. So how…”Cas’ mind was wandering off again as he looked at their kid.

Castiel stood, with the baby in his arms, thinking for a few seconds until Dean grew more curious and interrupted his train of thought, “Cas. So. How. Did. This. Happen?”

Cas opened his mouth to answer when his daughter started to stir a little more, and Cas slowly moved to the couch. After he got situated with the baby, he turned to Dean as an invitation to sit by him.

“Dean. It was our bond. My grace and your soul created a child. Our child.” Cas turned away from Dean to lay a kiss on the forehead of our new daughter.

“Okay. I get that. But how?”

“Well. In normal circumstance, the angel and the human would have to participate in the act of reproduction. The female human would carry the child for nine months. Then a nephilim would be born.”

“So what? I, in some ‘normal’ situation, would carry the kid?”

Cas chuckled, “No, Dean. We, in normal circumstances, would not even have a child. I'm guessing our bond was stronger than we thought.”

“Well, it is profound,” Dean made a joke that made him laugh and by looking at Cas, he found it humorous as well as a thin smile crept over his face.

“It is, Dean. But this is all I can tell about how our child came about. Though, like Gabriel said, she is half human/half angel. Her wings are exquisite.” His hand vacantly smoothed the air over where the infant angel’s wing would be. Castiel turned to look at his love and asked, “Dean. Would you like to hold her?”

A grin found a way onto Dean’s face. He thinks I may not know how we got this kid. Or why. All I know is that she is ours. That she has Sammy’s hair, and she might have my eyes.. That she looks just like Cas when he so rarely sleeps. Her wings probably look like his too. She ours, and she's the miracle I didn't think I could ever get. Seeing his little baby girl in Cas’ arms and seeing-feeling- the way Castiel glows, makes Dean say to his angel, “Sure.”

Dean is absolutely baffled that Castiel is knows how to hold a baby properly. He wonders how he knows. Dean settles for the thought that Cas once took care of a baby angel or two.

Right as Cas is about to completely shift the baby into Dean’s arms, she wakes right in between her two fathers . Bright green eyes flashed up at them and Dean swears he felt something invisible shift under my hand. Cas whispered in awe, “Dean, it was just her wings.”

“Yeah, because all babies have wings,” Dean chuckled and brushed her little curls off her forehead.

Cas laughed as well, “No, you're right most don't, but our’s does.” He kissed their daughter’s head as he fully transferred the baby completely into Dean’s arms..

“Cas. This is really happening. We have a baby.” Dean whispered as He leaned into the couch. He shifted the baby into one arm, then tugged Cas to lean him. They settled around until Dean was relaxing in the crook of the couch with Cas leaning against his side. Castiel instinctively sled his hand onto Dean’s left shoulder over the hand print and cradled his child with his other.

They lied there like that for a while, letting everything soak in. A few minutes passed, and the baby yawned and scrunched her nose just like Sam used to do. Her heavy lids slowly droop down, and a little smile crept on her face.

Dean looked down at my angel to see that his face was a mix of awe and worry. “Cas, babe, what's wrong?”

“Dean. How are we going to raise a child?”

Dean almost let out a laugh before it hit him.. How are they going to raise a child? Castiel’s grace was almost done healing after two years. The little sliver of Cas’ grace that resided in Dean was strong but it wasn't a lot. Dean is finally off alcohol, but am is he really ready to father a child? Can they actually do this? Will they screw everything up? 

Cas was quick to cut off Dean’s dark train of worries; Dean thinks Castiel sensed his positive aura diminishing. “We’ll have to get everything for a child, Dean. We’ll have name her. Dean, I already love her but can-“ He was cut off with a quick kiss because no matter how weird this was Dean, Cas never even knew that any of this was possible. Dean knew he could have once, but Castiel never thought he could ever have children. Castiel needs Dean now like Dean needs him, like their child needs them.

As the kiss breaks ,Dean brushed a quick kiss to Castiel’s forehead before telling him, “ Cas. Honestly, I have no idea.” He grabbed the hand that was on his left scarred shoulder. “But I do know that we will figure it out. Tomorrow, we'll go out and buy our little angel everything she needs. We’ll start thinking of names. We’ll figure out how we even got her. Cas, we can do this. It will take some getting used to and adjusting, but we can do this.”

Castiel’s worried eyes flickered to a more relaxed gaze. Dean felt the angel at his side relax. “Okay. Tomorrow, we start everything.

“That's right, angel.” Dean shifted his head so he was looking at our daughter-can't believe he’s actually he can say that. Castiel’s head also moved in her direction, too. Together, they were both looking at the child that by what Gabriel and Castiel say is one hundred percent theirs. Their baby with Dean’s eyes and Cas’ facial expressions. Their baby with wings and some weird grace/soul thing.

Dean had so many questions. What do her wings look like? Does she have a soul? Is it grace? Or a mix? How did they get her? Why? How? Will she like Metallica for bedtime songs, or will she listen to Sam and Charlie’s hippie shit? Will Cas read to her? Will Bobby be okay with Grandpa Bobby? What will be her favorite type of pie? How will she like the bunker? How will they explain this? Can they actually do this? So many questions were racing through Dean’s mind, but he can't bring myself to ask a single one. There would be a time to ask questions, but that wasn't now. He settled for relying and taking in what he thought he would never get to have.   
As Dean’s mind wandered with questions, Cas’ breaths fell steady. His breathing and his daughter’s moving at the same time. Inhaling and exhaling together. Dean felt them both inhale and exhale together. He concentrated on their breathing until He finally fall slipped into unconsciousness with his angel leaning on his side, and their baby sleeping in his arms.

 

***

 

The sudden opening of the bunker door jerked Dean awake. He cracked open his eyes and shifted to get up when He suddenly remembered there was a baby cradled in his arms. My baby, Dean thought. He glanced down to see Cas still asleep. When Castiel sleeps, he doesn't want to wake up, and Dean is guessing that their daughter is the same way. Dean tried to wake Cas up, but failed miserably. There is only so much he can do without out waking the baby in his arms.

There were footsteps-of who Dean is guessing is Sam, Charlie, and Bobby coming back from their hunt- coming down the steps. Two pairs of feet made their way to the kitchen. Dean is finally able get Cas to open my eyes as Sam shouted, “Dean! Cas!” Sam’s moose feet making their way to our room, which was currently unoccupied. 

“Shit! Cas, what are we going to tell them?”

“The truth,” Cas says tilting his head to the side, not understanding Dean’s sudden worry.

“No kidding. We can't just say ‘Hey Sammy! So while you guys were gone, Cas and I had a baby,.” Castiel started to make the connection in his head. He sighed, gathered his new daughter in his arms, and stood up. Dean shot him a quizzical look.

Dean and Cas heard Sam’s giant feet walking into the living room calling out their names as Cas stated, “You can prepare, at least, Sam. I'll ‘mojo’ her a clean diaper and food, and be back.” Castiel brushed his chapped lips to Dean’s forehead and left opposite way Sam was coming from.

“Hey, Bobby is De-“ Sam cut off his statement once he caught sight of his big brother on the couch. “Hey, Dean. Where's Cas?”

“Be-bathroom,” Dean stuttered almost saying bedroom before remembering Sam already looked there. “How was the hunt? Vamps?”

“Yeah. Only five. Two of them were in the admissions office at the local university, and another was the Vice President. That's how they were getting all the kids.” He walked over to the chair across from his brother and sat down. “Charlie killed her first two vamps. I won't spoil the story for her. Over all, easy hunt. How were things around here?” Sam relaxed into the chair and shot Dean a smile his brother didn’t want to scare off with his news. Maybe it was better if Cas did this.

 

“Pretty boring actually,” Dean felt a small pull from what he know is Cas telling me to grow some balls and tell his brother already. “Okay. Actually, Gabriel stopped by and…” Dean met his brother’s gaze and changed his thought. Dean realized he needed Cas there, Sam was his family too, and Dean wasn't sure he could do this alone.. “Can we talk about this with all of you in five minutes?” He suggests hoping Sam wouldn’t sense his worry and think something bad is about to happen.

Sam frowned,“What do you mean Gabe stopped by? He always does. What happened? Where's Cas?” His voice has suddenly shifted worried. That's exactly what Dean didn't want because there is absolutely- maybe not absolutely- no reason to worry.

“Please, Sammy. Five minutes. War Room. Get Charlie and Bobby. Everything is fine, I promise.” Dean shot his brother his trademark smile that actually means everything is okay, so Sam has no choice but to believe him. Dean turned on his heel the way Cas left not five minutes ago. Sam moved in the opposite direction toward the kitchen.

 

 

 

***Sam’s POV***

 

“Please, Sammy. Five minutes. War Room. Get Charlie and Bobby. Everything is fine, I promise.” Dean shot Sam a smile that Sam knows means everything is truly fine. He watched as Dean pivoted on his heel and headed to where Sam guesses Cas is.

As soon as his brother was out of sight, Sam made his way to the kitchen to get Charlie and Bobby like Dean asked. He was greeted in the kitchen by the sight of Bobby putting the kettle on, and Charlie grabbing three mugs from the cabinet. Sam interrupted their post hunt kitchen routine, “Guys. Better put that on hold for a minute. Dean wants to talk to us in a few minutes.”

It's Bobby who spoke up first, “What did that idjit do now?”

“Maybe Dean finally popped the question.,” Charlie said exciting herself, but honestly everyone was thinking the same thing. Though, Sam didn't think that's really what his brother wanted to talk about. Knowing Dean, if they were getting married, he would have already told Sam and wouldn't be this jumpy.

“I don't really think so. Dean said Gabe stopped by, but something about this visit wasn't of the norm. He said it's alright though. He just wants to talk to us; he just had to get Cas. “ Even though Dean said it was okay, Sam didn't know of he should believe him. Dean even looked okay, but Sam just can't help but worry. It's his brother, that's his job. 

“Wait. Gabriel. Now, they have to talk to us. Dean has to get Cas. Maybe Cas is fully healed and Heaven needs him again.” Charlie started to frown and the thought of Cas leaving started to make her eyes glisten. Sam would be lying if his eyes wouldn't do the same with the same exact thought.

“Charlie. No. Cas would never leave us. Leave Dean. It physically pains them to be apart for too long.”

 

“I know, but-“

 

Bobby cut her off, “He’s right. That winged idjit wouldn't leave. He can't. I understand what you're saying, Charlie. Hell, my mind even wandered there for a second, but I doubt that is what it is.” Bobby smoothed out Charlie’s hair on her head and even gave her a small smile. The two have grown quite close over the last few months. Sam thought Bobby now thinks of her as his daughter now, too.

 

Sam smiled at their exchange. “It's Dean and Cas. Maybe they are actually getting married,” Sam tried to lighten the mood. Bobby and Charlie snort in response. Sam grabbed Charlie’s shoulder before he made his way to the War Room with Bobby and Charlie in tow.

 

***Cas’ POV***

 

Cas. Cas. The angel felt the atmosphere shift around himself. He could sense that Dean was suddenly in distress, but their daughter-oh Father, it's real,he thought- was still sleeping. Castiel wouldn't normally wake up, but he sensed Dean’s distress. Cas slowly peels open his blue eyes only to meet the beautiful ones that belong to Dean and the first ing he heard was Sam yelling his name and Dean’.

 

“Shit! Cas, what are we going to tell them?” Castiel tilted his head slightly in confusion. He sees Dean’s worried eyes flicker onto the baby lying on his arms, and suddenly Cas understood.

 

“The truth,” Cas states simply. He understood that it may be odd for Sam to find them with a baby, but he didn't understand how the answer he gave Dean wasn't blatant to the human.

 

“No kidding. But we can't just say ‘Hey Sammy! So while you guys were gone, Cas and I had a baby.” Castiel started to fully process Dean’s full extent of worry. Sam. He understood why he’s worried how Sam will react, but again there is something he doesn't understand. Why can't Dean just tell Sam? Sam will probably be excited. Cas knows Sam has always wanted to be an uncle but never thought he could be.

 

Not wanting to get into to a fight with Dean about nothing, Castiel gathered the infant into his arms and got off the couch. In the distance, they heard Sam’s approaching steps to the living area. Castiel met a confused Dean in the eye and informed, “You can prepare, at least, Sam. I'll ‘mojo’ her a clean diaper and food, and be back.” He leaned down to brush a kiss on Dean’s forehead for good luck and exited the room the opposite way Sam was entering.

 

The brothers greeted each other just as Castiel reached the door to his and Dean’s bedroom. As he entered the room, the infant in the cradle in his arms woke and began to cry. Castiel let his fatherly instincts, wherever he got those, kicked in and started to bounce his daughter before letting his angelic instincts kick in. He pressed two fingers to her forehead, making a little boop noise to humor the newborn. The brief cries toned down to slight whimpers. Her diaper was changed, but she was still hungry. 

 

Since she is not a normal child, her feeding will have to be different. Yes, she should still had to consume milk, but something different was also required for her nourishment at least once a day. But the fully grown, millennia old angel did not have time for that ritual, so he, as Dean puts it, ‘mojoed’ her some breast milk straight from The Virgin Mary. (Her milk was chosen for his baby because 1. Castiel don't possess breasts and 2. She's a very prominent holy figure, her milk may do some good for his child.)

 

As Castiel’s child-we really need to think of a name for her, Cas thought- sucked on the bottle’s nipple,he started to sing a song that he wasn't not sure what it was called but believed it to be-

 

“Metallica, Cas? God, I love you.” Dean grinned and strode into the room right up to his angel and brushed the quickest of kisses to the angel’s hair as he reached him. Dean looked down at their child. “She’s awake. Hi, baby-girl! Cas feeding you well? Don't worry as soon as I can, I'll get you some pie,” he said as he brushed her cheek with his index finger.

 

“Dean. How did it go? You weren't gone five minutes.”

 

“I know. I didn't tell him anything. I needed you to be there. It's not just my news. I told him to grab Charlie and Bobby and meet us in the War Room in five minutes. After she finishes her bottle, we will talk to them.”

 

“Dean. You should have warned Sam, at least.”

 

“Cas, you know he would need a full explanation right there and then. I thought it would be best if we did it together.” Dean shots Castiel a look that resembled Sam’s puppy dog eyes.

 

“I understand,” Castiel said as the infant finished up her bottle. Castiel burped her burp right away with his powers to save time. “Okay. She's done let's go.”

 

“Cas-“

 

“I'm here, Dean.” He shifted the child into one arm and grabbed Dean’s hand. “Well tell them what we know. Together. We’ll all ask my brother the rest.”

 

Dean’s nerves diminish some as he lifted Cas’ hand to his lips to whisper in it, “Thanks, Cas.”

The angel smiled at him and tugged him in the direction of the War Room with their child in his arm.

 

The two walked into the War Room only to be welcomed by a crash, a squeal, and an ‘Oh my idjit!’”


	2. Would You Care to Meet My Baby?

Chapter 2- Would You Care to Meet My Baby?

The angel holding my hand tugged me, while still holding the baby, in the direction of the War Room. Before we rounded the bend to enter the room, Cas gave my hand a quick, reassuring squeeze. As we enter the room, we are welcomed by the sound of Sammy’s mug plummeting to the ground, Charlie squealing, and Bobby whispering under his breath, “Oh my idjit.”

The commotion was enough for the infant in Cas’ arms to wail like there was no tomorrow. Lucky for our ears, it was Cas who was holding her. He dropped my hand that he was holding to comfort our daughter. He seemed to know exactly where touch her wings to make her calm down. At the sight of Cas comforting her, I smiled fondly, but I saw Sammy’s eyes widened like I have never seen before, his broken mug completely forgotten.

I met each of their eyes while Cas is calming the baby down. Bobby’s are filled with sadness, excitement, rising happiness, and hope. Charlie’s eyes are simply a mess of confusion and excitement. Sam’s, the one pair I didn't want to look in to, I only saw worry, confusion, but mostly hope which confuses me.

“Now, Sam before you-“ I start to say thinking Sam might blow his top, but I'm immediately cut off by younger brother’s light shouting.

“Dean. What the hell?”

“First of all, could you get your voice down?” I ask Sam pointing to my daughter in my angel’s arms. Then, I turn to Charlie, who looks so confused and so excited that I think she might explode. “And you, could you please contain your squealing?”

Charlie relaxes a little at my words and decides to ask the question. “Okay. Okay. I will. But whose baby is that?” Sam nods in agreement, and then crosses the room, so he's leaning on one of the tables with his arms lightly crossed over his chest, completely abandoning his mug.

“She is ours, Dean and I’s,” Cas is as blunt as ever with his response while he's bouncing the baby in his arms. Seeing how Sam’s eyes get impossibly wider, I really wish Cas would have let me ease them into the news.

“How is she yours? Did you guys adopt a kid with out telling us?” It's blatantly visible that Sam's body is tensing up. It was safe to assume he thought Cas and I got into some trouble that got us stuck with a kid. I guess in a way we did get into some “trouble” to get a kid, but nothing we could control or the typical murder kind.

“No, Sammy. She's ours. One hundred percent Winchester/Angel baby.”

“How, Dean? We were only gone for two days. Does this have something to do with Gabe’s visit?”

Before I respond to Sam, I look at everyone in the room. Charlie is sitting on the right of Bobby; Bobby is sitting to the right of Sam’s tense body, all three of them have a worried look to their face that I just want to wipe away. Finally I look at Cas, who just smiles reassuringly. I know I have him to help me explain things to our family. That I don't have to ton on this on my own.

“It was when Gabriel came down.” I turn my attention away from Cas and our child, and back to my brother. “He flew his ass down here late last night and placed a baby girl into Cas’ arms.” I nod over to where Cas stands by my side. “He told us her measurements. He said she's half human/half angel, and that she is ours. He told us that he would come back in a few days to explain things better. Dick move on his part, but, yeah, that’s what happened.”

Everyone is the room seems rightfully shocked, and Bobby speaks up for the first time, seeming to be the only one caught up enough to let out a question. “Can angels and humans even have babies together?” He looks at Cas for this answer and rightfully so.

Before Cas can speak, I turn to him with my arms out. He's going to be doing most of the talking from now on; he might want his hands free. Cas slowly shifts our daughter from his arms to mine. She lets out a slight whimper before she realizes it's me. Across from us, I hear a sound coming from Charlie that may have been an awe.

Once Cas sees that our daughter is safely tucked into my arms, he begins. “Yes, it's quite possible. There have been a few cases throughout the years. For a child to be developed, the grace and soul have to connect deeply, normally through reproduction. During the process when the soul and the grace mingle, the grace/soul of the child develops in the grace of the angel. Since an angel can not carry a child, due to the fact that angels don't have to reproduce, the soul/grace of the child is somehow automatically transferred to the human parent until they are strong enough to face the world.”

“It seems to me that Dean hasn't been pregnant lately.” Bobby is about start another thought until something else occurs to him. “ Have you been pregnant?”

I feel my eyes almost pop out of my head. “No I-,” I catch myself before I start to yell and disturb the baby’s peace of mind. Instead of yelling, I settle for a harsh whisper, “Bobby, I don't know if you have noticed, but I am a guy. I can't get pregnant.”

“Well, you never know, son. With the angel stuff and-“ Bobby is cut off by Cas.

“Even with my angel ‘stuff’, Dean still can't carry a child. In the reproduction process for angels and humans, the human must be a female, but the angel can have a vessel of any gender. In a normal circumstance, the female human would carry the child. In our circumstance, this shouldn't even be possible.”

“So how did You two end up with a baby, then?” Sammy finally decided to join the conversation with the question I have been dying for an answer.

Again, I let Cas take the lead on this one, and instead I decide to look at our baby while he talks. “That, I don't really know. I have a few ideas, yes. Nothing concrete. I think Gabriel had something to do with it, but if it's okay with all of you, I'd rather not share until he's here.”

I can sense everyone’s longing to know what Cas is thinking but knows better and respects his privacy. I on the other hand glance up at him as soon as I register what he's saying. I meet his eyes. They're strong, a little sad, and they say Don't ask now. I'll tell you later. Promise. I give his eyes my attention for one more second until I look back at the baby smiling in my arms.

“Let me make sure I got everything,” Charlie finally speaks up after everything's been explained. “You two have an angel/human hybrid baby? We understand how it happened, but we also don't?”

“Pretty much sums it up, Charlie.” I smile at Charlie, then down at my baby girl.

I see Sam look down at his chest then at me with wide, excited eyes. “Am I really an uncle?” Cas and I both nod in response. His eyes met mine and slowly drift down to look at the baby I'm cradling in my arms.

“Sammy? Do you want to hold her?” I slightly lower my head to met his gaze.

Sam smiles, “Can I?”

I can't help but smile at my moose of a brother as he walks toward us, after I nod to him. I slowly transfer my baby into my brother’s arms. Once she was secure in his arms, his smile broadens, like I haven't seen in a long time. She starts to make a sound that hinted at cry until she saw her uncle smiling down at her. She beamed-if newborn babies can do that.

I turn to see Cas watching their exchange with a fond smile. He seems as happy as I am about how this turned out. I shift my attention back over to my brother to see his eyes looking straight into mine. “Dean, she has your eyes.” His smile gets even bigger—if that were even possible- as he lets his gaze transfer back to his niece.

“I know,” I whisper remembering that Mom had the same eyes.

After a few minutes of Sam hogging the baby, Charlie taps Sam on the shoulder asking almost in a singsong way, “Does Auntie Charlie get a turn?” Sam, a little reluctantly but very gently, moves his niece into her aunt’s awaiting arms. As Charlie secures my daughter in her arms, I notice at some point my hand found Cas’. He senses my gaze on our hands and looks down at our intertwined hands. He looks up at me. He’s wearing one of his slim smiles with no teeth, but reaching his eyes.

Just as I'm about to let the happy moment take me and lean in to press a light kiss on Cas’ chapped lips, Charlie starts to speak to our child. “Hi, baby. I'm Auntie Charlie. I'm going to teach you lots of stuff because you're going to be living with these helpless guys here. I'll help you be a badass princess like the Black Widow, Amy Pond, and, of course, Hermione. You know, maybe your daddies could name you-“

“Charlie. We are not naming our child Hermione.” I cut her speech short because I do not want her even entertaining the idea further. She will never let it go, and I know it

“Dean? Isn't Hermione the main female character in Harry Potter?” Cas just had to go and say that.

“You're right, angel face,” Charlie winks at Cas. “Wouldn't that be a great name for your child, my niece? It's a great name to be strong, smart, brave, and-“

“Charlie. No.” I hear Sam say he's going to go clean up the long forgotten broken mug, probably wanting to bypass any fight.

“Your human dad has no class,” she whispers to my daughter. “What do say, Cas?”

I give him a look just daring him to say “yes”, but in the polite Castiel way, he smiles at Charlie as his answer. He doesn't want to hurt her feelings, but he also doesn't want to get me mad either. Instead of verbally answering Charlie’s question, he turns to look at Bobby who is grinning at all of us arguing. “Bobby, do you want to hold her?”

Bobby responds to Cas with a smile and a, “I sure do, boy.” He stands up and walks toward Charlie and his-I guess adopted-granddaughter. Charlie kisses her niece on the forehead before gently transferring her over to Bobby’s safe arms.

Bobby looks down at his granddaughter and smiles. “Boy. She sure has your eyes, Dean. But her face screams Cas.”

Before Cas can get a word in, I say, “You should've seen her when she was sleeping. She looked like an angel.” I smile and laugh to myself while Sam just groans, and Cas slides his hand out of mine to palm his face. “Come on. Cas, it wasn't that bad.”

“It sure was, you idjit, “ Bobby shoots at me before looking back down at the baby, he just can't help but smile despite my-in their opinion- awful joke.

Now that my hand is free of Cas’. I travel the two steps to Bobby to clap my hand on his shoulder. “So how does it feel to be a grandfather?”

Bobby slowly lifted his head, his eyes wide as they shifted between me and Cas. “What?”

I tightened my grip on his shoulder and broaden my smile. “You heard me, Bobby. You've been more than a father figure to me. Hell,” I moved my hand to gesture to everyone in the room, “all us. Why would you think anything else? I mean unless-“

“No. No. I want to be.” Bobby states. “Are you sure? Cas?”

Cas tells Bobby like it’s a basic fact of the universe, “Of course, Bobby. You've always been there for Sam, Dean, and even myself and Charlie now. There is no question about either of us being sure.”

It's now visible that Bobby’s eyes are wet with coming tears. Before the first one hits, the baby reaches her little hand up as a sort of comfort to Bobby. He touches his finger to her tiny palm, and she closes her baby fingers half way around Bobby’s. She grins a gummy smile that just about made everyone melt.

In response to her smile, Bobby grins and tells my daughter, “Hey, baby girl. I'm your Grandpa Bobby, and I'm here to make sure these two idjits don't screw up, or I'll kick their asses.”

“Hey. Hey. No swearing around my kid, Grandpa.” Suddenly, we were all laughing at my little joke mostly due to the irony of it and the need to express some of our happiness.

Forty-five minutes later, we made our way from the War Room into the living room. We were all relaxing, watching Harry Potter because Charlie insisted that her niece just has to watch it, even if she sleeping through it and not understanding it. No one, besides Charlie, is really paying attention anyway though. There is a new baby to talk about and obsess over now.

Bobby is sitting in the arm chair that he claimed as his. He legs were crossed laying upon the the coffee table; he was searching in one the many Men of Letters books to see if he could find anything on angel/ human hybrids. So far, zilch.

Charlie and Sam were relaxing on the love seat on their turn with the baby, who was currently sleeping in Uncle Sammy’s arms. Charlie is intently watching the first movie of the series because God forbid we watch them out of order, like those ABC Family savages. Every so often, Charlie will announce a fact about Hermione, trying to prove her point why we should name her niece after the young witch.

I'm lounging on the couch with by legs up and my back pressed against the arm. Cas is leaning his back against my chest with his legs entangled with mine. Neither of us are paying attention to the movie. I'm playing with Cas’ always present bed head hair while watching my brother hold my daughter. Cas is clearly concentrating very intently on something, probably about what he thinks Gabe did.

Cas has been in his focus zone for twenty minutes now, and I haven't felt him shift for at least half of that. Feeling it's time for him to come back to reality, I kiss the top if his messy black hair and mumble , “Cas.”

When he doesn't answer, I do it again, but this time I say his name in a singsong way. Again, my angel doesn't respond which minorly concerns me. This time in my acts to interrupt his train of thought, I lean to kiss the back of ear whispering, “Cas. Babe.” When that doesn't work either, I lean down even farther to brush my lips in between his ear and his neck, which gets a reaction. He automatically tilts his head up, so his forehead is directly under my chin.

I see he’s a little startled at being shocked out of his day dream as he flicks his eyes toward our daughter before he looks at me and asks,“What do you need, Dean?” I roll my eyes at him for always making sure I'm alright when he isn't completely well himself.

I move my head so my cheek is resting on the top of Cas’ head. “Cas, what were you thinking about? What's wrong?”

“Nothing's wrong, Dean.”

“That's a lie, and you know it.”

Cas lets out a deep sigh, and I feel his body relax closer to mine. “Dean, nothing is wrong. Everything's fine.”

I lower my lips close to his ear making sure no one can hear, not that they can. “Cas. You basically promised you'd tell me.”

“I will-“ I'm quick to cut him off because I'm worried about him.

“When?”

“Dean, I-“

This time it wasn't me who cut Cas off, it was Sammy. “Hey, guys? Don't mean to interrupt your moment, but I think your daughter may need a change.”

Cas detangles himself from me, obviously grateful that he didn't have to speak any longer, and gets off the couch toward the love seat. As Sam transfers his niece to her angelic father, he asks, “Do you guys even have diapers?”

Cas answers, “No. We have yet to go to a store. So I've been as you say ‘mojoing’ a new diaper and milk for her.”

Once Cas fully has her in his arms, he makes his way back to the couch. I quickly rearrange my body into a sitting position so Cas is able to sit properly with our child. He sits down criss-crossed with his knee leaning against mine. He quickly boops her forehead, and her diaper is changed. Her little sleeping face already seems more at ease.

“Cas. Where do you even get the diapers?” Sam asks.

“The year 2000 from a woman named Dawn who just gave birth to her third child. She was given a year supply of diapers, I don't think she'll miss two.”

“Two, maybe. Anymore than that, though? We are going to have to go to a store,” I point out.

“When are you guys going?” Sammy asks like he's ready to move, probably to claim the couch once we've left.

“Cas?” I turn my head to Cas’ expectant eyes. “Are you alright to go now?”

Cas nods as response.

“Alright. Sammy. Bobby. Charlie. Could you guys watch her for an hour or two, so we can go to Walmart?”

Bobby grunts meaning he’ll do it. Sam and Charlie suddenly jump off the love seat. “We’re coming,” they say in unison.

Before I protest, Cas just shrugs, probably not wanting to be alone with me, and moves over to where Bobby is sitting. Bobby holds out his arms to cradle the baby. Cas summons two diapers, from I'm assuming Dawn, on the coffee table just in case. He also tells Bobby he summoned a bottle of milk in the fridge, if she's hungry.

Cas kisses the top of our child’s head, thanks Bobby, and walks back toward Charlie and Sam. I rush over to Bobby and the baby to do the same as Cas. As I come back to the group containing my brother, my angel, and my best friend, I say to to Charlie and Sam, “You guys know you don't have come with us.” This statement causes me to get a barely noticeable bitch face from Cas.

“We know,” Charlie retorts. “How many times do you get to pick out things for your first niece?” She and Sam start walking toward the hallway to the garage. She stops mid-walk and turns her head. “Oh, yeah! We're going to Target, Dean. Walmart is full of weird people.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to ever is reading this!  
> Next time: We go shopping


	3. Getting to the Target

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to Target.

Chapter 3-Getting to the Target

 

“Okay. So, what the hell do we even need for a baby?” Sam peered down the Baby Section in Target, absolutely baffled. All four of them were really. Castiel has only had experience with a few angelic infants, and the brothers haven’t ever had children. Though, Dean did know the most. He actually knew a lot of what they needed to buy.

Dean said, “Well, good thing Cas and I made a list in the car. While waiting for you two.” When Dean stated that the two of them made a list in the car, he means he told Castiel what to write, and Cas wrote it. Castiel was absolutely lost at what to buy, but his penmanship tends to be better than Dean’s. “What does it say, Charlie?”

Charlie, who held the list, started to go over the items on it, “1. Formula. 2. Bottles 3. Diapers 4. Wipes 5. Bibs 6. Lotio-, “Dean cut Charlie off.

“Okay. New plan. You guys, “he said pointing at Charlie and Sam, “take care of this part of the list.” He grabbed the shopping list from Charlie’s hand, folded it in half, and tore the sheet of paper in two. He gave one half back to Charlie and kept the other. “Cas and I will get this part. Take a cart and go. We will meet back here to look at clothing in what?” He looked at the angel, but Cas just shrugged. Castiel doesn't have a clue of how long it takes to find the things a newborn infant needs. “I guess, forty-five minutes. Sounds good?”

Castiel nodded, agreeing that it was a reasonable time. Dean and Cas were ready to take off to the many infant care aisles, but Sam and Charlie stared at Dean as though he spoke in another tongue. Dean simply expressed, “What?”

Sam started, “Dean, are you sure? And how do you know any of the stuff that’s on these lists?”

Everyone’s head is turned to Dean. He met Castiel’s gaze before shifting back to his brother. CasI knew how Dean knew all of this, but he also knew that Dean doesn’t want to talk about it. Sam, Castiel supposed, simply forgot. Charlie never knew. “Yeah, I’m sure. You guys can do it. S’not so hard. Anyway, you remember with Bobby John. I picked up a few tricks with Lisa and you. Lisa was always watching her friend’s kid. I had to go out and buy you stuff, not necessarily newborn stuff, but I do know what a baby needs.” He glanced between his brother and, basically, sister. They seemed pleased enough with his answer. “So, forty-five minutes?”

They both nodded and hurried to grab their cart heading for the aisle with whatever it is that is on their half of the list.

When the pair was out of view, Cas snatch their half of the list out of Dean’s hand. He made very little struggle, and Dean grabbed his waist as Castiel started to walk in the direction they need to go. “First, Cas, let's see what's on our list. You may already know, but I don't.”

Cas expressed a sigh trying to get free, but Dean just tightened his grip and locked his chin on Castiel’s shoulder. The angel could easily release himself his grip, but he decided to let Dean have this. Dean smiled as he realizes the angel’s surrender, however fake. “Let's see this list, Cas.”

Their list contained the following: changing pad, infant tub, car seat, stroller, crib and accessories, and formula.

After Dean was done reading their section of the lost, he laughed, “We got the fun stuff, Cas.” He kissed Castiel’s temple before releasing the angel’s waist, and grabbed his hand instead. “First step, crib.” He gave his love one of his genuinely happy smiles. Dean was absolutely oozing with excitement. He tugged at the hand he had in his and lead Cas and the cart to the aisle containing cribs.

 

 

***

 

“Dean, we have to be getting back in a few minutes to meet your brother and Charlie,” Castiel helpfully pointed out to Dean as he finally picked the best formula for their child. This was honestly the most difficult choice; they were observing formula labels for almost fifteen minutes. There were many, many different types with so many different options on the labels. They finally found one that best suited the child’s human needs.

Dean grabbed the container of Enfamil and waved it in the air. “Cas, we finally have a winner.” He lowers the container to basket in the shopping cart which is filled with boxes of a crib, car seat, carrier, and a stroller. Dean eagerly started to push the cart while beginning, “Come on, Cas. We have to beat Sammy there to the clothes. Anything left on that list?”

Castiel glanced down at list to check before he answered, “No, Dean. We have everything listed here.” As the angel and hunter exited the aisle, the corner facing the hallway was lined with nightlights. Dean glanced at the selection, looked away, and then stopped in his tracks to the baby clothing department.

Dean transferred his gaze back to the mini lights. His hand gravitated over to one with small, white angel wings. Dean moved it into his hand, and met Castiel’s eyes. “What do you think, Cas?” 

“I think,” Castiel grabbed the little nightlight from Dean’s hands and observed it. “I think it's absolutely perfect for our child.” It was a charming night light with the typical white angel wings. Their daughter’s wings do happen to look similar to these, but hers have color in the feathers.

Dean grinned in response and quickly placed the light in the cart.. “You know, one day, when we aren't in public, you'll have to tell me what her wings look like.”

“Of course, Dean.” Castiel paused thinking back to her wings and how they compared to his own. “They actually look quite like my own before…” Castiel cut himself off because He knew where that thought was headed. Before Hell. His wings were quite exquisite, white with shades of gold, green, and blue running through the feathers. But lately he was very self-conscious of the wings since they've been charcoaled by the flames of Hell. Even though Gabriel told him to be proud of them and how magnificent they were. Castiel was truly proud of them, they allowed him to save Dean, but that doesn't mean it was a fun adjustment. It’s not Dean’s fault; it’s not even his really. Castiel decided not to finish his thought because he didn't want Dean to blame himself, so Cas started on another subject. “What types of clothes does a newborn infant require?”

 

Dean shot Cas a quick, worried glance before surprisingly letting it go. “I don't know, Cas. I know the tools they need, but not this. We’ll have Charlie look it up on her phone. Probably a bunch of onesies, though.”

Confusion suddenly rushed Castiel. Onesie? What on my Father’s earth, is that? Castiel asked,“Dean, what is an onesie?”

Dean chuckled, “It’s like a full body suit for babies but soft and stuff. I'll show you. Don't worry.”

When they reached the Clothing section. Dean showed Castiel what an onesie was. Dean didn't want to wait on Sam and Charlie to start searching for clothing. The parents asked a nice woman what clothes to buy; she wrote them up a list which they happily thanked her for.

Now that Cas knew what an onesie was, Dean and him selected a few. They selected several solid colors already, along with ones with dinosaurs, flowers, and Cas selected one with bumblebees. They also found multiple sleepers, as the helpful woman called them, for her to sleep in. Dean picked one out with little angel wings on the back as he whispered, mostly to himself, “So I can at least see one pair.” The list also told them to get five pairs of pants, even if she won't be wearing them for a while. Dean grabbed a pair of jeans and gray sweat pants similar to his own. Castiel found her a pair of little pink jeans and purple polka dotted leggings.

 

Along with the pants, Dean found many old band shirts in the Baby Section. He selected Pink Floyd, The Beatles, ACDC, and Metallica shirts for his kid. Nothing screams Dean Winchester’s kid like an ACDC shirt. Dean was so excited that Target had all of the shirts that he has, but small enough for an infant. He also found a Batman shirt for her as well (hidden with the other Batman things was an onesie that he picked up also). 

Even though Castiel thought Dean’s shirts were lovely, he thought their child needed more playful shirts, not just old band shirts. He selected a few containing pictures of bees, hearts, even if inaccurate, and a plain, solid colored ones that complements her wings.

Just as the new parents were getting to the hats, socks, and shoes, Sam and Charlie came blundering into the Clothing Section. “We're here! We. Are. Here,” Charlie breathed loudly gasping for air.

Dean dropped the green beanie he was holding. “What the hell? Where have you two been?”

Sam said after he regained his breath, “Do you know how many diaper brands there are? We decided we are just going to let you guys decide. Pampers, Huggies, Luvs; there are way too many, and we-“Sam paused mid-sentence when his eyes drifted over to our cart that was already filled with clothing. Sam’s face and Charlie’s too fell. Sam’s big puppy dog eyes glanced back up at Dean and Cas. “You guys started without us?”

Dean suddenly frowned. “Sammy. We had to. We have to get back to her soon,” Dean looked at both Charlie and Sam’s faces and continued, “Why don't you two go find her a dress, maybe a skirt, some socks, and hats? We didn't get those yet.”

Suddenly, Sam and Charlie lightened their faces and wore grins.. They rushed off to the dresses and skirts immediately. Dean whispered to Castiel, “You never think they've been so happy.” He finished with a little chuckle before grabbing the angel’s hand.

“Well, Dean. They haven't been this type of happy before. This is new for all of us, and they want to be a part of it, too. Even if it is only picking out our daughter’s clothing.” Dean considered his words for a moment, then nodded in agreement.

“You're right, Cas. You're right.” He looked over to where Sam and Charlie were fussing over skirts and smiles. He shifted his gaze back to Castiel. “Why don't we find our kid some shoes and jackets?”

“Dean, we still have to pick diapers,” Cas reminded him.

“I know, Cas. After the jackets though.” Dean grinned.

When the group of four met back together, Sam and Charlie picked out some very nice articles for her wardrobe. It consisted of cute dresses and mini tutus. Socks with bows. Hats with little flowers and jewels. They were very happy with their selection, and neither Dean nor Castiel held any qualms with their choices.

Dean selected the jackets for his daughter: a little leather jacket and a baby trench coat. When Castiel asked why, he simply said with a giant grin, “So she can match her daddies.” The shoes Dean,with minor help from Castiel,selected were sneakers made for infants, cowboy boots, flats, and slippers to keep her feet warm in the winter. Along with clothing, they decided on Pampers diapers because that is what Dawn, the woman Cas was borrowing diapers from, was using.

They checked out, and loaded everything in the Impala. As Dean pulled out of the Target parking lot, Dean grabbed the angel’s hand and mumbled, “Babies are so expensive.” He raised his voice in Sam’s direction, “Sammy, better start becoming one of those extreme couponers. Baby is gonna kill Uncle Sammy’s wallet.”

 

***

 

The group arrived home at two in the afternoon. Everyone helped to unload the supplies into the Bunker. Castiel mistakenly left the sorting of supplies to the other three to go find his child. When Cas walked into the library to find Bobby, he found him holding a cooing baby in his arms. Bobby turned his head to see the angel. “Hey Cas.” The baby must have done some cute action because Bobby chuckled as he got up and approached the baby’s parent.

“How is she?” Castiel asked.

“She's doing great. Just feed her. Didn't get much researching done though.” 

“Sorry about that, Bobby, but thank you for taking care of her.” Cas peered over to better see the baby in Bobby’s arms and he saw her shifting in Bobby’s arms, leaning toward him. Castiel couldn't help but feel smile. His face softened at the sight.

“I was only messing with you, Cas. It's fine. Looks like she wants her daddy though.” He smiled back down at his granddaughter and whispered to her, “Want your daddy, do you?” He transferred her to angelic father. Castiel quickly became situated with her, and greeted her with a smile and light kiss to her forehead.

From the living room Dean yelled, “Hey, Cas! Where's the bag with all the bottles.” Castiel and Bobby listened and started to move into the room Dean was currently in. Castiel mumbled to child, “Your father cannot do anything without me, it seems. Let's go help him.” The baby cooed in response, and Bobby laughed. “Let's go,” Castiel said to Bobby and the infant in my arms.

As they round to corner into the room, Dean let out a whine, “Babe!”

“Dean. Give me a second,” Castiel said as he entered the room, “I was checking on our child.” He nodded to the couch and continued, “and it's right there, Dean.”

Dean walked over to where Cas stood with the baby as Bobby went over to Charlie and Sam. He smoothed the baby’s cheeks and asked, “How’s my baby girl? We got you some great stuff. Very expensive stuff.” He chuckled, completely forgetting what he asked his angel about only a moment ago. He kissed her head, and turned to their other three family members. “Hey, Cas and I are going to set everything up. Could you guys watch her while we do that?”

Charlie eagerly nodded and rushed over to hold her niece. Everyone released a tiny laugh at Charlie’s eagerness. When Charlie is settled with her niece, Dean and Cas started the process of preparing their daughter’s nursery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, and it's not great. I finally read Twist and Shout and could not write fluff. I promise the next chapter will be better. Dean and Cas finally talk about many things. And our baby gets a name! Finally!


	4. Call Me By My Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've been reading this story, you may have noticed it has switched to third person. I did this because it allows me to describe things on a deeper level like I couldn't before. I also updated the other chapters in the form as well. 
> 
> Sorry for any inconvenience. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 4- Call Me By Name

 

The whole bunker had a soothing feel to it as all of its inhabitants prepared for bed. Everything for that day was done. Sam and Charlie watched their new niece. It was blatant that the little angel already had her aunt and uncle, if not everyone else, wrapped around her tiny finger. While they held and rocked the newest Winchester, Bobby prepared chile for dinner. The new parents, Castiel and Dean, were busy setting up the nursery.

With the help of Castiel’s “mojo”, their daughter’s nursery was finished by the time Bobby called them for chile at eight. Her room was absolutely stunning. All of the furniture, besides the crib, was already in the bunker. A large set of dark cherry wood drawers with a matching nightstand(that she doesn't need at the moment but still) , and another set of smaller drawers that the boys planned on doubling as a changing table. The crib, which Dean insisted on building and spent almost the whole time doing so, was much to Cas’ joy made from the same type of wood. It was a basic wooden crib with golden orbs resting on the four posts. 

The nightstand was put by the small, black love seat where Dean and/or Cas could sit in if needed. 

While Dean was taking his time on the crib, Cas was mojo painting the baby’s walls. He painted the transitioning of the sky from morning to day to night. From the floor, the sun rose and adjusted to day in the middle, and the ceiling was the night sky. In each corner of the ceiling was a painted angel watching over their child.

Once Cas finished painting the walls and organizing everything, Dean finally finished the crib which did look great. Together, they arranged the clothing. Dean folded. and Castiel sorted into the proper drawers. Cas insisted on hanging up the dresses, jackets, and skirts in the closet. Dean refused to fold the band tees and hung those up as well. Her shoes were neatly lined up on the set of drawers, ready to go.

Their child’s nursery, if you ask Dean and Cas or anyone really, was fantastic, and any child would be lucky to have it. 

The beautiful nursery had a now fast asleep newborn infant sleeping in it. She was feed, diaper was changed, and she was in her bumble bee pajamas. Her dads kissed her forehead and said goodnight, turned on the baby monitor, and crossed the hall to their shared room.

Castiel opened their door and went to Dean’s set of drawers. He grabbed two pairs sweatpants and two tee shirts. He threw Dean a pair and a plain gray shirt, but he kept his favorite pair of Dean’s sweatpants and ACDC shirt for himself. Dean and Castiel changed in a comfortable silence, then climbed into their bed. Castiel placed their monitor on his bedside table while Dean pulled the comforter over the two of them.

Both the righteous man and the angel relaxed into the memory foam mattress and pressed their weight against each other. They both stared up at the blank ceiling in silence where the only sound was their breathing and the faint sound of their daughter’s.

As Dean and Cas focused on the child’s breathing, their eyes began to grow wide, full of worry and doubt. Suddenly, they both spoke the other’s name at the same time causing Cas to immediately say, “Please, Dean. Go first.” 

With a tired sigh, Dean let out desperately, “Cas, what if we can't be good parents?”

Cas lets out a sad laugh, “You know, I was about to ask that same thing?” They both turned their eyes until water met land.

Dean grabbed Castiel’s hand in his own and brought it to his lips mumbling, “Can we do this? Can we really raise a child? Can we be what she needs?”

Castiel hushed Dean, turning on his side to get a better hold on Dean’s gaze. Cas saw how obviously stressed Dean was about this. Cas was, too, but he can't have Dean doubting himself like this. Castiel answers, “Dean, you will be an amazing father. We're going to screw up here and there, but we’ll always be there for her. Haven't you seen that's she's become attached only in the last day? We are what she needs, Dean. We’ll try our best. We're not alone in this either.”

Dean's eyes softened and become less worried, filling with semi-confidence. Then once his mind reviewed the conversation, his eyes filled with confusion. He said to his angel,”Cas, I thought you said you're scared, too.”

Castiel sighed and replied, “I am. Dean, I'm terrified. I'm a soldier of Heaven, not a father. I’m the awkward an angel in a trenchcoat,” Cas paused when Dean laughed. “What? It's true, Dean. I'm an awkward angel who just figured out emotions. Dean, you will be amazing but-“

“Cas, don't you even. Don't you fucking dare. You have been awesome this past day. How you know how to do some of the things you did, baffles me. Cas, don't tell me I'm going to be a great father and say you're not cause that's bullshit,” Dean exclaimed fiercely, intensifying his stare. “I can't be a great father without you. We will do this; we will be better than our dads. But we’ll try and be better together. So don't give me the you'll be a great father, Dean, but I won't be crap.” Dean finishes his speech off then grabs the back Castiel’s neck and presses his forehead to his.

Cas replies, “As long as you don't either.”

Dean sighs, then laughs into a kiss which is light but passionate. It's broken when Cas suddenly remembers, “Tomorrow morning, just so you know, I have to go to Heaven to get supplies for her angelic feeding so her grace can grow as well as her soul.”

Dean chuckles and comments, “There you go being a dad. Breaking up our moment for our kid. How could you even say you won't be a great father?” Before Cas can respond, Dean reconnects the kiss just where it left off.

At some point the kiss broke apart, and Dean was lying on his back with Cas snuggled up to his chest with his hand on Dean’s shoulder. They were slowly drifting off, not quite able to fall asleep, reveling in this new feeling they haven't ever experienced. 

After a while, a small cry came from the baby monitor on Castiel’s bedside table. Dean shifted his gaze down to Cas whose eyes meet his right away. They nodded to each other. Dean pulled back the comforter, and the couple climbed out of bed to the door. 

Dean and Cas reached their child’s room together. Dean bent over the crib speaking to his baby girl in a hushed voice, “Hey, sweetheart. What's the matter?” 

Castiel lifted his daughter into the cradle of his arms; Dean leaned over Cas’ shoulder cradling the infant’s face in his hand. The baby’s cries died down the longer they held her. Castiel checked to make sure everything was in order. He thought she just got scared waking up in an unfamiliar room without anyone else. 

Dean lounged on the loveseat as Cas paced with the baby girl in his arms until she yawned,, scrunched her nose, and let her eyelids droop. After they fell and she was on the brink of unconsciousness, Castiel moved to the loveseat as well, settling against Dean. Together they watched as their daughter fell asleep.

Dean was beginning to doze off too, but Cas woke him back to reality when he asked, “Dean?”

Dean’s response was nothing short of an incoherent sound.

“Have you thought about a name?”

Dean grumbled, shifted slightly, and informed, “Not really. I was thinking about Mary, after my mom, but there is only one Mary Winchester. But I would like her middle name to be Mary, if that's okay.”

“Of course, Dean,” Castiel absolutely agreed. Mary Winchester was a great woman. Even though he didn't know her, he's heard her story and seen her soul in Heaven. “I was thinking…”

“What name were you thinking?”

“I was thinking Charlotte,” Castiel finally told Dean.

Dean asked, “Why Charlotte, Cas?”

“The name held great appeal. Then I thought of it’s origin. It means ‘free woman’. I thought it was quite fitting.”

Dean hummed and kissed Cas’ mess of hair before he agreed, “I love it, Cas. Team Free Will.” Dean gave a good, long look at his daughter before nodding. “Charlotte.” 

Castiel tilt his head to met Dean’s gaze. “Really?

Dean grinned like a madman and laughed into his response, “Yes, really.”

Cas smiled right back up at Dean before turning his head to look at their daughter. Dean moved his gaze to where Castiel’s eyes were looking too. Dean whispered in a hushed, loving voice,, “Charlotte Mary Winchester.”

They both grinned, Dean’s small but sweet alongside Cas’ slim smile mirroring Dean’s. As they fell asleep, Dean replayed the last day in his head. He suddenly remembered that something was bothering Castiel this morning. He forgot to check to see if he was alright. He mumbled to Cas, “Cas?”

Cas made a noise sounding a lot like a “yes”.

“What was bugging you this morning that you didn't want to talk about?” 

“Nothing,” Cas said.

“Cas, it wasn't nothing. Tell me-“

“We should put her in the crib,” Castiel suggested, cutting off Dean. “I’ve heard it's unsafe for a newborn to sleep with their parents.” Castiel untangled himself from the righteous man and got up from the couch. He settled the baby into the crib that Dean just built.

Dean followed Cas from the couch. He stood over the crib, looking at Cas. “Cas, we have to talk about this,” Dean pointed out.

Castiel nodded. He leaned down to kiss Charlotte on the forehead before he turned to leave. Dean quickly repeated Castiel’s loving action and followed after Cas. “Cas.”

Cas was opening the door to their room just as Dean closed Charlotte’s nursery door. Castiel turned his head and said, “We will, Dean.”

 

“When?”

 

“Tomorrow morning, I promise,” Castiel answered. “Now let's go to bed.”

 

Dean nodded and followed Cas into their room. They settled into their bed, baby monitor on, a little happier, a little more worried, a little more prepared.

 

*** 

 

The cry of Charlotte coming from the baby monitor startled Castiel awake. He jerked to a sitting position and slowly peeled himself away from his hunter sleeping next to him. Dean was sleeping, that Cas made sure of before he dashed off to his daughter’s room.

When Castiel entered the nursery, Charlotte was lying in her crib whimpering. Castiel walked over to the suffering infant and leaned over the crib whispering, “Charlotte, what's wrong, pretty girl? Huh, what's wrong?”

Cas lifted her into the cradle of his arms, rocking her. The millennia old being checked the two day old baby’s diaper, it needed a change. Castiel quickly zapped her fresh, clean one while the soiled one was put in the garbage. Cas figured his daughter was also hungry. He headed to the kitchen to heat up a bottle of formula, all while continuing to rock her in his arms. 

Ten minutes later, Charlotte was fed and changed, and Castiel was holding her while sitting on the love seat. The baby was only slightly whimpering in Cas’ arms at this point. Castiel was thinking of everything that could be done for his little girl. Nothing applied. 

Then it came to him. “Your grace is hungry. I'll have to go get the nourishment from Heaven soon. Perhaps this will sooth you.” Castiel cradled his daughter’s cheek in his hand which she delightfully leaned into. Cas used his grace to soothe Charlotte’s grace’s hunger.

When Charlotte seemed to be more content, Castiel stood up and walked around with his daughter in his arms. He sang one of the few songs he actually knew the lyrics to. Why he sang it, he couldn't be sure. It just came out of him and he sang in his deep, gravelly voice,

 

“In restless dreams I walked alone 

Narrow streets of cobblestone 

'Neath the halo of a street lamp 

I turn my collar to the cold and damp 

When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light 

That split the night 

And touched the sound of silence”

 

Hearing Castiel’s voice, Charlotte relaxed and stopped all signs of distress. 

 

“And in the naked light I saw 

Ten thousand people maybe more 

People talking without speaking 

People hearing without listening 

People writing songs that voices never shared 

No one dared 

Disturb the sound of silence”

 

Before Castiel continued, he heard the door crack open, and he turned to see who walked in. It was Dean. Castiel said in a hushed voice, “Sorry, Dean. Did I wake you?” He remembered that he forgot to shut off the baby monitor, and the noise must have finally awakened the hunter.

“It's fine, Cas, but, really? Simon and Garfunkel?” Castiel smirked and shrugged at Dean's words. “I mean with your voice it, sounded kind of like Disturbed’s cover. It was hot.” Dean mischievously smiled before looking at the baby in Cas’ arms. “How is she?”

Dean walked over until he was standing right next to the grown angel and Charlotte. He smiled down at the now happy and much awake baby. Castiel responded to Dean, “She’s fine now. She needed a change, and she was hungry.”

Dean commented, “I bet she was. May I?” Dean nodded to the baby. 

“Of course.”

With that, Charlotte was transferred to her human father’s arms who rocked her with his grin that seemed to broaden with each passing second. “Hey baby-girl. Did Cas tell you we found a perfect name for you?” Castiel would have sworn the baby knew exactly what Dean just said because her head seemed to tilt to the side at his words. “Charlotte Mary Winchester. And you know, your name means ‘free woman’. Welcome to Team Free Will, Charlotte.”

Castiel smiled before he informed, “Dean.” Dean turned his beaming face to look at the angel. “She's still very hungry. Her grace is.”

Dean's face dropped and he asked, before Castiel could continue, “What does that mean? How do we feed grace?”

“I just have to make a short trip to Heaven to get the proper nourishment this morning.”

“Okay, but we still have to talk.”

“Of course, Dean,” Castiel agreed. “But I believe this is more pressing at the moment. Go have breakfast. I should be back before noon.” 

Dean reluctantly but understandingly nodded. “Okay,” said before adding, “You may want to change, Cas. Going to Heaven in my sweats and ACDC shirt?”

Castiel chuckled before simply mojoing his typical, not so typical anymore, trench coat and suit. 

“Better, Cas,” Dean commented. “Actually, it's not, but for where you're going, yeah. Noon, you said?”

“I'll try to be quicker,” Castiel challenged . He touched Dean’s cheek, kissed Charlotte and flew away to Heaven. 

 

***

It was ten a.m., and all of the bunker’s inhabitants, besides Castiel, were in the kitchen. Once Cas left, Dean and Charlotte went back to sleep for another hour until nine. They walked into the kitchen welcomed by Uncle Sammy, brewing coffee after his morning jog. Charlie groggily walked into the kitchen a half later with her laptop. Bobby followed a few minutes later and offered to hold Charlotte, so Dean could cook breakfast for everyone.

 

While Dean dished out pancakes to Charlie, Sam unpacked the baby carrier to place Charlotte in so everyone could eat. By the time Bobby’s and Sam’s blueberry pancakes were done, the carrier was securely sitting on the counter. Dean kept one hand on the carrier at all times. He finished up his own pancakes and even left a few out for Castiel when he returned. 

After Charlie woke up enough to notice Castiel wasn't in the kitchen, and Dean had left the pancakes out, she asked, “Where’s Cas?”

Dean sat on a stool by the counter, eating and watching his daughter but answered, “He went to Heaven to get some angel baby food or something. Said Charlotte’s grace needs special nourishment.” 

Charlie nodded along with the two other hunters sitting next to her. They weren't exactly sure if they should bring it up, or which one should. Finally some spoke up.

“So Charlotte?” Sam asked after his brother’s mistaken reveal of his daughter’s name.

Dean grabbed the back of his necked. He felt three pairs of eyes staring at him. Dean laughed, “Yeah. She cried last night, and we went to check on her. And Cas just brought it up. So yeah, Charlotte.”

“I really like it, Dean,” Charlie commented. “What made you guys pick Charlotte?”

“Cas said it meant ‘free woman’ and he liked the name, so it all fit.” 

Everyone nodded, and both Bobby and Sam agreed that they liked it as well. Sam joked and welcomed her to Team Free Will. Then he decided to ask, “What's her full name?” Sam was pretty sure he knew the answer. 

Dean looked at his brother, eyes soft with a smile, and lovingly said, “Charlotte Mary Winchester.”

Sam smiled a small, sad but oh-so happy smile, “I love it.”Sam left his brother’s intensifying, happy gaze and moved his eyes to his niece. His niece, Charlotte Mary Winchester. Sam beamed like an idiot just at the thought.

Dean’s grin broadened in response. Everyone seemed to really have taken to the name, but Dean was ecstatic that his brother liked, really liked it. Dean felt Sam understood why Dean couldn't name her Mary but still had to have the name somewhere. 

Bobby started to ask a question directed toward Dean, when ruffle of wings interrupted him. The sound of wings was followed by a squeal of delight from Charlotte as Castiel appeared right in front of her. The angel along with his lover smiled at their daughter’s response to her angelic father coming home. Castiel brought his left hand to cradle the baby’s face, which she leaned into, and kissed her forehead before he let go to take a seat right next to Dean.

Dean absently dragged the plate of pancakes toward the angel as he asked, “Get the stuff, Cas?” 

Castiel eagerly grabbed a fork to start eating his pancakes. He adored Dean’s breakfasts. The angel didn't need to consume any food, but when Dean cooked, the angel never turned it down. Before he filled his face with the first bite, Castiel informed, “Yes, Dean. Her first feeding should be ready to go a little after noon.”

Dean nodded and added, “Did anyone give you a hassle?” 

Castiel expected Dean to ask this. For the past two years, Dean has been, more than usual, untrusting of Castiel’s brethren. Some, not very many any more, still are hostile toward Castiel since the fall. But since Gabriel returned and took care of the Metatron/Abbadon issue, and he told the other angels to knock off Cas. Many of them did, but some were still cruel. 

Castiel soothed Dean’s worries, “No. Hannah was reassigned as ‘Overseer of Children’ apparently. She was curious, I explained, and I left with what I came for.” Cas put simply; he knew how much Dean didn't like Hannah. 

“Hannah, huh?” 

“Yes, Dean. Hannah.” 

“Okay. Fine,” Dean said blatantly annoyed with the idea of Hannah even talking to his angel. “So, Bobby? You were about to say before Cas came back?”

“I was just saying, since Charlotte has a name now. What's she gonna call you two?”

Dean looked toward Castiel who answered, “I suppose whatever she wants to call us. I don't think she'll want to call me Father, like I call my father,as that's too formal.”

Dean pointed out, “Why can't she just call us ‘dad’?”

Charlie jumped in, “Both of you? How will you know which one of you she wants? What about ‘papa’?”

“I don't know if I like that. Cas?”

Castiel simply shrugged along with a simple response, “I don't particularly care for it, no. But if she wants to, then I suppose.”

“Well in some cultures, children call their father ‘ta’ or ‘tad’,” Sam announced. “Or one of you can be ‘dad’ and the other ‘daddy’?”

Dean shrugged, looked toward his daughter in her carrier. She was staring right at both of her dads as if she understood every word they just spoke. Dean asked, “What do you think, Charlotte? What do you want to call us?”

“Dean, she can't talk,” Castiel informed Dean.

“I know that, Cas. Don't you think-“ Dean cut himself off. “Never mind.” Everyone in the kitchen was suddenly laughing along with Dean, except Castiel who just barely showed any sign of a smile.

 

*** 

 

After breakfast, Charlie, Bobby, and Sam left for the library to search the surrounding areas for anything case related. Castiel offered to clean up the kitchen for Dean if he would change Charlotte into proper day time attire. Dean obviously choose to change his daughter. 

When Dean returned, he didn't return with Charlotte. “Where's Charlotte?” Castiel asked as he dried off his hands with the kitchen towel before he tossed it to the counter. 

“I left her with Gramps,” Dean announced which made a confused Cas open his mouth to protest. But Dean continued, cutting off anything Castiel was about to say. “We need to talk, remember?”

“I do,” the angel admitted.

“Why don't you want to talk about whatever it is you think your brother did?

“Can't we wait until Gabriel comes?” Cas pleaded. He shot Dean those big blue puppy dog eyes that Dean thought could rival Sam.

“No, Cas. I want to know. Don't I deserve to know how we got a kid?” Dean questioned, holding his angel’s gaze. Never did he falter. All Castiel saw was worry and concern, and he couldn't refuse Dean any longer.

“I don't exactly know how we came to get Charlotte, Dean,” Cas admitted, dropping Dean’s gaze.

Dean made his way over to the brown table and took a sit. He kicked the chair beside him out a bit and motioned for Cas to sit there. “That's okay, Cas. Tell me your ideas. Start with what we both know.”

Castiel walked his way over to the chair Dean meant for him, not meeting Dean’s gaze until he sat down. “Okay. All we know is that a human/angel hybrid comes about during reproduction and manifests itself in the angel’s grace before transferring over to the human parent. That part obviously didn't happen,” Castiel said and gestured toward the hunter. “ So, I suppose that is where Gabriel must have come in.”

“I'm with you up until there,” Dean pointed out to the angel who recently paused.

“I'm guessing that a child, Charlotte, was produced in my grace. Gabriel must of sensed that she had no where to go. My guess is that Gabriel took Charlotte to heaven until she could come down here to be with us.”

Castiel looked up at Dean once he finished. Dean captured his stare so his eyes wouldn't shift again. “Okay. But why wouldn't he tell us?”

“That's what I was wondering,” Castiel announced. “Gabriel would tell me and if he didn't, surely one of my other brothers. Human/angel hybrids aren't as common as they used to be, especially one like ours.” Castiel was blatantly going to continue but hesitated and stopped any sort of sentence that was coming.

“So why wouldn't he?”

“It's only a guess, but perhaps this has happened before and failed. What if we have had multiple chances at a child, and Gabriel did this but each time failed? Gabriel probably wouldn't want to tell us for fear of disappointing us,” Castiel finally told Dean. “So with Charlotte, he waited until she was absolutely ready.”

Dean took a deep breath and shifted his gaze away from his angel. “So you're telling me, you think your brother didn't tell us because we've had some sort of past angelic miscarriages?”

Castiel nodded and swallowed, “Yes.”

“Is that why you didn't want to tell me?”

“Yes.”

“Your brother is an asshat, you know that?”

“Dean,” Cas attempted to calm. “I don't know if that actually happened. We have to let Gabriel explain. Please don't get upset over this. Even if what I think happened, we still have Charlotte now.” Castiel leaned over and placed a comforting hand on the Winchester’s thigh.

Dean finally met the ocean that is Cas’ eyes and responded, “You're right, Cas.” Dean grabbed the hand that was on his thigh in his own and stood up. Castiel quickly followed but was surprised when Dean wrapped his arms around the angel, mumbling in his shoulder, “You’re right.” 

They don't know how long they stood like this, in each other’s arms comforting the other over something they were scared was true. Finally, Dean pulled back to meet Castiel’s worried, concerned eyes. He reached for the back of Cas’ neck to lay a light kiss on the angel’s temple. Dean was about to open his mouth to say something when he was interrupted. 

“Hey guys,” Charlie interrupted looking between the two. Castiel pulled back from Dean to get a look at Charlie. “Didn’t mean to interrupt your moment, but Gabriel's here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. How do you guys feel about the name? What do you think Charlotte should call Cas and Dean? (I honestly don't know)
> 
> Thank you all for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it! I'll have chapter two up by the end of the week! Her name will be coming out in Chapter 3. So if any one wants to guess what the name is, please do! (Hint:the middle name is Mary) 
> 
> Next time: We will find out how Everyone reacts. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
